


Blaze

by prosperjade



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Blaze

Kougyoku was familiar with fire, the blazing fuel that both conquered and staved away chill from weary bones. The princess knew of might, recalling the effects of gracing prestigious titles to undeserving hands with a shudder of disgust. She nearly had to wed the King Ahmbad, a spoiled child whose divine right was wasted on the torture of his country.

Yet the princess had never encountered a force comparable to the Fanalis Morgiana.

A single, penetrating glare had been spared in the princess direction, stealing the very breath from her body. Kougyoku’s eyes widened, captivating by the churning abysses of sheer, molten rage. Unfathomable depths met the princess’ hypnotized stare, painted with the blazing hues of a warrior’s heart. Kougyoku’s gaze roamed the tense, lithe form of the Fanalis, inhaling with a shocked sip of air. The very embodiment of power stood mere feet from her, encased in the pulsing clutches of a tangible, undaunting energy. Muscles rippled beneath the porcelain canvas of sweat-slicked skin, prone form eager for battle.

Kougyoku found her mind wandering, musing at the tantalizing figure that stood so near, yet remained agonizingly far from her grasp.

Such teasing follies spurred a vivid crimson to sweep the bashful expression of the princess. She shook her head, hoping to banish the treacherous thoughts from her mind. A single glance from the former slave had captured the intrigue of the proper woman, spurring a craving to nag at the princess for more.

Kougyoku could never drink her fill of Morgiana.


End file.
